This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for providing beverages.
Various vending machines are known for providing such items as candy and cigarettes.
The present invention in one embodiment discloses an apparatus comprising a plurality of liquid containers and a corresponding plurality of tubes. Each liquid container has an opening. Each tube has a first end which is inserted into a corresponding opening of a corresponding liquid container and a second end which is connected to a pumping device. A processor is provided which is electrically connected to the pumping device. The processor in response to a first signal selects a first liquid container of the plurality of liquid containers and causes the pumping device to cause liquid to be pumped out of the first liquid container through its opening through the first end of the corresponding tube and out the second end of the corresponding tube.
The plurality of liquid containers may be comprised of a first set of liquid containers which contains wine, second set which contains hard liquor, a third set which contains beer, a fourth set which includes chasers, and a fifth set which includes a keg of beer.
The apparatus of the present invention may be further comprised of a housing wherein the plurality of liquid containers are stored in the housing. The housing may contain a plurality of compartments. Each compartment may only contain liquid containers having a particular type of liquid. For example, the first compartment may only include liquid containers with beer, the second wine, the third hard liquor, the fourth chasers, and the fifth beer kegs. Each compartment may include a plurality of cubicles, one cubicle for each liquid container. The size of the cubicles and/or the number of cubicles within a compartment may be able to be adjusted.
The apparatus may also include a remote control signal receiver which is electrically connected to the processor and which supplies the processor with the first signal in response to a remote control signal. The apparatus may also include a plurality of selection lights, one for each corresponding liquid container of the plurality of liquid containers. Each light of the plurality of selection lights may turn on when its corresponding first liquid container is selected.
The apparatus may also include a plurality of depletion sensing device, one for each corresponding liquid container of the plurality of liquid containers. Each depletion sensing device is electrically connected to the processor and each depletion sensing device provides an indication of whether its corresponding liquid container has been virtually depleted of liquid. The processor may receive an indication of depletion from one of the depletion sensing devices and may prevent the pumping device from attempting to pump liquid from the corresponding liquid container.
The present invention in one embodiment houses in one centralized unit all the potential equipment and dispensing mechanisms needed to make anyone a drink. In one embodiment a free standing glass front unit with compartments for liquor bottles and chaser bottles of various sizes is provided.